Hero's Battlefield
Hero's Battlefield is a special instance that replaced Chaos Opening during the Level 70 cap. This dungeon is quite similar to Boss Rush, except that the player is to team up with either of the 3 heroes (Geraint, Argenta or Velskud) to fight 5 rounds of bosses with a bonus round and a secret round. The Hero's Battlefield has been revamped in a June 2018 update to fit the new level cap. History "Maybe, just maybe, this world is just one of the long unending dreams of Goddess Altea… but dreams come to an end and she will eventually wake from this dream one day. How this dream ends will determine whether it was a nightmare or a happy dream. She wishes to create a happy ending for her dream, but she needs your help and strength to do so. A dream within a dream was created in order to achieve that! You will face your foes of times past, and even the Heroes of 50 years ago in order to train for the chaotic times to come and gain the strength to change the course of history and the Goddess’ Dream!" The nightmare of Goddess Altea had become stronger. Adventurers are needed to ease her nightmare by fighting all the dangerous foes and friends in this dungeon. Information There are 5 rounds, with a bonus round and a secret round in normal mode. The players can also team up with either of the 3 Heroes who are Geraint, Argenta and Velskud. The Heroes * Geraint: Geraint is a close range melee class. He is capable of healing and blocking skills from the opponent. Geraint has high survivability rate throughout the battle. His special ability is AOE healing and blocking, making him a support hero like a cleric. The downside is Geraint's slow speed. Geraint's Buff: Geraint reduces the damage taken by player. * Argenta: Argenta is a dual-wielding swordswoman. She is very agile and uses Wind type skills. She can also buff the agility of the players during the battle. Her defense is the weakest among all, but she is able to use crowd-control skills on her opponents. Argenta's Buff: Argent increases the movement and attack speed of the player. * Velskud: Velskud is able to attack from both far and close range hero and has a lot of offensive skills. His skills can easily interrupt the opponent's skill, making them open for the player to continue attacking and has a wide AOE that is capable of crowd control. Velskud is also very agile and has a considerable defense in battle. Velskud's Buff: Velskud increases the damage taken by the opponent. Overview Entering the Battlefield The player will select one of the Heroes present for selection, as indicated above. The selected Hero will provide his/her respective buff while the other two will disappear. First Round The first round consists of either Elena, Orc Kim, Orc Brothers (aka Orc Trio) or Gosuk. Second Round The second round consists of either Jasmine, Cleric Jake, Ignacio Gigante or Death Knight. Third Round The third round consists of either Ghoul WIlliams, General Ummanba, Electric Ogre or Golem Monta. Bonus Round The bonus round will be either of the two types of mission. Upon successful completion, the player's and hero's HP and MP will be restored to full. The first type requires the player to eliminate all the sniper cubes spawned within 30 seconds. The hero will not aid in eliminating the cubes and any summoned units (such as Academic's towers, Light Fury's Ninja Cat) will not target the cubes. The second type requires the player to kick 3 hounds into a goal within 30 seconds. The distance kicked using right-click/special attack depends on whether the player is using a melee class or a ranged class. However, the hounds can also be moved by skills and normal attacks. Fourth Round The fourth round consists of either Academic Comelina, Illusion or Gaharam's Phatom. Final Round The boss round is the final round of the dungeon. The player will fight one of the Six Heroes (excluding Velskud and Geraint), namely either Barnac, Nerwin, Karacule or Terramai. Secret Round The secret round is a round that has a chance to appear in each run. If the player successfully clears the secret round within the time limit, the player will be reward with an additional reward chest at the end of the run. The player may also choose to give up the secret round by interacting with the rabbit. The secret round consist of either Karahan or Blacksmith Berlin. Overview (Hardcore) The structure follows the same as that for the normal Hero's Battlefield dungeon, with the exception of the following: * The player will fight with his/her own hero instead of the Hero selected when entering the battlefield. * The player will fight 2 opponents for each round, including the final round. * The following Heroes can appear as the bonus opponents: ** Geraint, Argenta or Velskud, whoever that is not selected when entering the battlefield ** Karahan and Blacksmith Berlin, who are from the secret round ** Iona, who is not present in normal mode * There will not be a bonus round nor a secret round. * The time taken to complete will be taken into account for weekly ranking. ** The top 100 fastest clears for each specialisation will be awarded bonus Fragments of Brilliant Skills and Skill Crystals. ** In addition, the top ranking will receive a bonus 7-day title. * The dungeon requires a new item, Deep Abyss Dimensional Box Key, which is obtained only by completing the Weekly Task mission. ** Previously, the limitation was that the dungeon can only be entered 2 times a week instead of 5 times a week. Completion Rewards ★ Normal: * Fortune Coin Dungeon Points (100) * Darkness Cube (10) * Hero Level EXP Potion (5,000 or 10,000) ★ Hardcore: * Fortune Coin – Dungeon Points (100) * Darkness Cube (10) * Hero Level EXP Potion (50,000 or 150,000) Old Completion Rewards (Normal) The rewards are 5 to 7 Fragments of Brilliant Skills in Normal difficulty and 7 to 9 Fragments of Brilliant Skills in Master difficulty, along with 1 Darkness Cube. These are used in crafting skill accessories. Additionally, special dragon jades may also be dropped from one of the reward chests. These special dragon jades can only be equipped on Level 70 (and above) helmets that contain the special jade slots. Up to 3 reward chests can be obtained. One reward chest appears for clearing the dungeon, one for hero not dying, and one for clearing the secret round. Old Completion Rewards (Hardcore) The rewards are 7 Fragments of Brilliant Skill as well as 3 to 4 Skill Crystals, along with 2 Darkness Cubes. These are used in crafting skill accessories. Additionally, bonuses will be accumulated upon reaching a set number of completion. The bonuses only apply in normal mode but can help the player to complete the dungeon more quickly. Gallery Category:Game Features